Green Arrow
Oliver Jonas Queen is a former billionaire playboy-turned-vigilante archer and the current Mayor of Star City. He was also the previous owner of the night club Verdant and CEO of Queen Consolidated. After being presumed lost at sea for five years, Oliver returned home with a mission to rid Starling City of crime and corruption, becoming the hooded vigilante known as The Hood. Armed with a bow and arrow, The Hood was willing to use lethal force, but after his best friend Tommy Merlyn was killed in the Undertaking, Oliver vowed never to kill again unless absolutely necessary, renaming himself The Arrow. After his maternal half-sister Thea was nearly killed, Oliver pretended to accept Ra's al Ghul's invitation to become his heir in exchange for him to save Thea's life. He earned the titles Al Sah-him (السهم, Arabic for Arrow) and Warith al Ghul '(وريث الغول, Arabic for ''Heir to the Demon). He further earned the title '''Ibn al Ghul(ابن الغول, Arabic for Son of the Demon) when Ra's forced Oliver and Nyssa to marry. Eventually, Oliver defeated Ra's, inheriting the title of Ra's al Ghul (رأس الغول‎, Arabic for Demon's Head), before passing on the leadership of the League of Assassins to Malcolm Merlyn. He briefly retired from vigilantism soon after and left his city to begin a new life with Felicity Smoak, but returned five months later due to HIVE's rise, taking up the new code-name Green Arrow, stylized as the "Emerald Archer". During his time in Solntsevskaya Bratva division in Krasnoyarsk he was nicknamed Kapot (капот; Russian for car hood), while in Russia he is called Luchnik (лучник; Russian for archer) or Kapiushon (Капюшон; Russian for hood). Biography Five Years in Hell The son of Starling City industrialist Robert Queen, Oliver was a shallow, spoiled playboy who thought nothing of cheating on his girlfriend with her own sister. Oliver's entire life was flipped upside down during an ill-fated sailing trip on his father's yacht, the Queen's Gambit. The ship was sabotaged in the Pacific ocean, forcing Oliver, Robert, and a third crewman to escape in a life raft. Only having enough food and water for one person, Robert killed the third man and told Oliver that he had failed their city and that Oliver needed to survive and right his wrongs. Robert then committed suicide, shooting himself in the head in front of his son. Oliver's raft ended up on the island of Lian Yu, and while scavenging the raft for supplies, he uncovered a list of corrupt one-percenters who were driving Starling City to ruin. Turning into Someone Else Oliver spent two years on Lian Yu, having his first encounters with Eddie Fyers, Yao Fei, Shado, and Slade Wilson. During his third year on the island and failed escape from Lian Yu, Oliver was discovered by Amanda Waller and was forced to work as a top-secret ARGUS operative before being returned to Starling City. Transported to Hong Kong, Oliver was denied the ability to make contact with his friends and family back home until he had completed his mission. By the time Oliver was rescued after five years, he was found back on Lian Yu by a group of helicopters. At this point, he had mastered archery and Eskrima and had become a fluent speaker of Mandarin and Russian. Becoming Something Else As Oliver attempted to reconnect with friends and family, he also created a Robin Hood themed combat suit and began a one-man war of attrition against the corrupt elite named on his father's list, in order to keep the promise he made his father before he died. He eventually gained valuable allies in the form of John Diggle and Felicity Smoak, who steered him down a less lethal path and toward stopping crimes that affected everyday people instead of limiting his crusade to "the list". But as his allies multiplied so did his enemies. "The Hood" attracted the ire of not only the Underworld but also the police and a mysterious "undertaking" with more sinister, far reaching plans. Abilities Martial Arts: * Eskrima: Oliver is highly proficient in this discipline, incorporating it into his training regimen. * Wing Chun * Jujutsu * Hapkido * Stick Fighting Master Archer: * Oliver is skilled in Kyūdō, potent mix of archery and martial arts which emphasizes focus and coordination. He also has an assortment of specialty arrows. Additional: * Multi-Lingual : Oliver is able to speak Mandarin Chinese (no accent), English and Russian. He also knows limited Arabic. * Survival * Acrobatics * Deception * Tactical Analysis * Stealth * Intimidation * Swordsmanship * Firearms * Cooking Equipment * Trick Arrows ** Router Arrow: Shot near computers to hack into them. Used to steal money from a corrupt businessman Adam Hunt. ** Grappling Hook Arrow: To grab on to ledges for swing lines and zip lines. ** Voice Recording/Listening Arrow: Recording and Listening devices for recording confessions and surveillance. ** Ensnarement Arrow: After piercing a target it launches wires into the area around the target and then pulls them tight. Used to anchor dropped bags of money to the ground to prevent them from being carried off by bank robbers. ** Flashbang Arrow: A flash/bang grenade in the form of an arrow. Used to disorient drug dealers at the beginning of an attack and to distract a hostage taker. and to explode in Malcolm Merlyn's face after he caught it during their last duel. ** Explosive Arrow: Time delayed and Impact used to disable moving cars. ** Flame Burst Arrow: Creates a burst of fire. Used to blind snipers. ** Tranquilizer Mini Dart: Small dart thrown to deliver a sedative. Thrown at Detective Quentin to disable him while escaping the police station. ** Incendiary Arrows: Used to burn through the seal in a grate to get into the subway. ** Remote Detonator Arrow: Explosive arrow that can be detonated by remote control. Used to distract drug dealing doctors and escape from being strapped to a chair. ** Injector Arrow: Arrow with a syringe in the tip to inject liquids into target. Used to inject an herb solution to counteract a drug overdose given to Oliver, and to inject the cure to Mirakuru into its victims. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League Category:Team Arrow Category:Team Flash Category:ARGUS Members Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Archers Category:Detectives Category:Magic Users Category:Businessman Category:Gadgeteers Category:Wealthy Category:Gangsters Category:Solntsevskaya Bratva Category:Ninjas Category:Hackers